Wings Unavailable
by SpareShiro2018
Summary: Shiro can't get his eyeliner on-point and eventually has to give up. Oh, and it's conveniently a "Boy's Day Out" with Lance and Keith. / **ONE-SHOT** / (BTW: I'm looking for more ideas, so if you have any, please share! TYSM and ENJOY!)


**The characters in this story are Season 1 style ^^ Enjoy!**

* * *

"He isn't coming out."

"Oh, he will."

"No he won't."

Lance and Keith sit waiting outside the bedroom door for their chaperone to finally show his face. It's been a good, I don't know, half an hour, and Shiro still won't come out of his room. Lance lightly knocks on the door as Keith groans and impatiently checks the time again. "Shiro…?" Lance quietly mumbles.

A tiny 'hmn' is the response.

"Could you-"

"WE NEED TO LEAVE," Keith rudely cuts in, kicking the door to get his point well across. Lance whips around, his facial expression clearly telling Keith to cut it out. Right as Lance is about to give Keith a lecture, the door unlocks with a click. They glace in that direction while Shiro slowly opens up the door. Keith's jaw nearly drops when he sees.

Lance raises a finger and then closes it back up. "Where's the _real _Shiro…?"

Poor little Space Dad's face was bare. Bare as a stripped grape. "It's been a bad day."

Keith sits there utterly speechless at the sight. There isn't a sngle touch-up of eyeliner on Shiro's glorious skin. Contouring was the only saving grace to make him "at least look a little normal". The two can't stop from staring.

"You look-"

"Let's head out, you two," Shiro interrupts as he plows through them and toward the kitchen. The boys follow him and start putting together their lunches, too. Once they're finished, they hop into Shiro's car and pull out of the driveway.

"Where are we going?" Keith whines, his knees digging into the back of the driver's seat while his arms stiffly fold across his chest. "Someplace worthwhile, I hope. Otherwise this is going to be a living hell for everyone."

Shiro, the chaperone, comfortably rests his hands on the wheel, eyes ahead on the road when he responds. "It'll be somewhere different, Keith."

The boy groans and violently twists his body to the window with a murderous glare. "In other words, it's going to be a complete shit-show."

Shiro lets out a dramatic sigh. "Are you two buckled in?"

"_Keith's _not."

"_Shut up, _Lance!" hollers Keith as he nudges his elbow into the other, but Lance quickly returns the favor to start a nudging war. Shiro turns up the radio to distract himself ad hopefully the boys, too, and in a couple of seconds, the loud click of a seat belt is heard.

The classical music helps to create a background for watching the passing scenery. Several calm minutes go by. As the vehicle enters the lane leading into a major highway, Lance glances over at Keith from the corner of his eye. It doesn't take him long to realize Keith is fast asleep. And so, the car ride to wherever they were headed was a very quiet one.

* * *

"Alright, we're here," Shiro announces after parking the car. There isn't any answer. With a tired sigh, he turns around only to find his passengers out like a light, one's head comfortably resting on the other's shoulder. Like anyone would've done, Shiro pulls out his phone and gleefully snaps a picture.

Only a moment later, Keith jolts straight awake, nearly suffering a heart attack when he notices Lance snoring on his shoulder. But instead of a never-ending complaint-monologue from Keith, he simply leaves it at giving Lance a good shove and then slips out of the car. What awaits him is what makes him _really _freak out. "Shiro?!"

"Yes?" is his tired response.

"An aquarium?!"

"Yes," says the chaperone, calmly.

Keith's face shows an unexpected look of terror. His eyes are a lot less daunting and he keeps his focus on the pavement.

Lance doesn't know how to respond. He wants to laugh. He wants to tell Keith that it's okay. He wants to leave the two in the dust to get away from the beating heat of the sun. What he does next surprises everyone.

A hand reaches out to Keith, just begging to be taken. When Keith looks into the blue eyes staring back at him, he can see the sincerity. He grabs it while carefully looking Lance in the face. Then he glances at Shiro, who quickly straightens up after leaning against the car, snug and watching them.

An embarrassed flush creeps onto his face, so he violently pulls his hand out of Lance's. "Is this some prank or something?! 'Cause it's not funny!"

"NO!" Lance shouts, quickly followed by Shiro's backup "NO". With that, Keith shoves his hand back into Lance's and starts walking to the entrance. However, minutes later, he becomes his quiet, gentle self and now Lance is the one pulling him along. Shiro trails the two with a smile and admires the gorgeous wildlife within the glass.

It's not all the same for the boys. First of all, Keith doesn't even want to _see _water; that's how absolutely paranoid he is of sea creatures. Second, there have been a select few giving Lance and Keith looks for holding hands. When Shiro notices this, he's quick to be a Daddy guard and not let a single soul harm them. It's amusing to see how he had trailed the pack before, but now leads it in pure confidence. He hadn't even thought about how absent he was of his magnificent mascara wings.

"You would love this little guy, Keith!" Lance says. "It's a baby sea turtle!"

Keith finally gives his attention to an animal on display and doesn't regret it. His pupils dilate as he stares the tiny turtle in the face. In response, the creature does a little spiral for him. In less than a second, Keith viciously grasps Lance's shoulders and looks him deeply in the eyes. "I want it."

He chuckles. "It's part of the aquarium; you can't just buy it."

"Where's the manager?!"

"You mean me?" All three of them turn to look at a tall, brown-haired man in a fancy jacket. His skin is naturally a beautiful light-tan color, and his bold watch is clearly distracting. He holds his hand out to Keith, who takes it uncertainly. "What's the matter, kid?"

Keith taps his fingernail on the glass in front of him. "I want this turtle."

"Keith…!" Shiro whines. "Don't waste the poor manager's time on something like this…"

The manager chuckles, giving Shiro a reassuring look. "It's really no problem." He takes a moment to suspiciously peer around before keeping his head low and muttering: "Actually… I think I could sneak this bud out for you. He's a regular green turtle and can easily be replaced."

Keith looks ready to burst of excitement. "Really?!"

"Yep."

He can't even contain himself while the manager turns to Shiro separately. "Your boys are adorable." With a grin, he then says, "Sorry for never properly introducing myself." He holds out a hand to Shiro. "The name's Adam. It's so nice to meet you."

* * *

**BTW: I DO NOT SUPPORT SNEAKING OUT AQUARIUM CREATURES AND HAVE NO EXPERIENCE WITH IT xD! Hope you enjoyed, peeps!


End file.
